Cosmic Chronicles:Speedster of the wind
by Assassinmaster909
Summary: Percy discovered a secret temple near some caves in camp Half-Blood only to find a weird altar with a Gem at the center. Upon reaching the altar only to be killed by unknown assailant. Only to be reborn as a brother of the Hero of Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog. Parings: Percy/OC, Sonaze
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well this is the start for the cosmic chronicles story. Just skip this if you are reading this also if you are wondering about the Welcome to Rapture story well chapter 9 is in progress as I am typing right now so might as well to the discretion.**

**Me: Sonic, Percy would you please say the discretion**

**Sonic: I and the rest of Sonic and Co are owned by SEGA**

**Percy: I and the rest of PJO and HoO are owned by Rick Riordan**

**Me: Thanks**

**Summary****:** Percy discovered a secret temple near some caves in camp Half-Blood only to find a weird altar with a Gem at the centre. Upon reaching the altar only to be killed by unknown assailant. Only to be reborn as a brother of the Hero of Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog.

Pairings: Percy/OC, Sonic/Blaze

Chapter 1

Death of a hero

-Percy's POV-

Man I am so bored right now. There hardly any quest lately and camp and is almost as boring as before. All of you might be wondering who I might be. Well to answer that question of yours I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Retriever of Zeus Bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness, Bane of Hyperion, Kronos and Gaia, Bane of a whole lot of monsters, Hero of Olympus and whole lot more of titles that I can't even keep track.

I am currently at a cliff that is overlooking at camp. I can also see the lake from my view. 'Man, everything is beautiful from up.' I thought which I love. Might be wondering why I am not with Annabeth. Simple we broke up you see. When you all asked? Well after the giant war Annabeth will be going to collage back in California which means she will be staying there for quite some time. In other words we will be separated for some time she will be rebuilding the Parthenon back in Greece. She suggested we should take a break. I took that as queue meaning that we were breaking up. So instead of hating each other we decided it is better for us to be friends to be precise best friends. So its summer and all my friends are down by the beach at Camp Half-Blood trying to fight the heat. What they don't know is that I manage to find the perfect spot for staying cool. So here I am at the cliff that I told you that overlooks camp.

"Man, it's starting to get boring here." I said out load. I don't actually care if anyone heard me. So I decided to hike back to camp. While my trek back was a bit harder than I anticipated. I ended up getting lost, and then appearing in front some sort of cave. Being bit curios I ended up exploring it appearing in front of some ruins. One thing there was no stone ruins near camp. So being bit curios I decided to do a little exploration on the ruins.

When I reached the ruins one thing is certain for me is that this were not Aztec or Mayan ruins. The ruins are like a small village but the biggest building happens to be at the centre of the town.

"*whistle* dang this is far bigger than the Parthenon." I said out load

I decided to examine the entrance of the building. From what I can see this looks like some sort of temple but the odd part are the inscription on the walls which I can understand for some unknown reason tells me that the people here offer sacrifices to their god. I of course got little bit of curios and entered the temple without telling my friends. When I entered the building the first thing that happens was the door behind decided to close itself.

"Darn its lock." I cursed

"Well might as well explore the place." I told myself

I walked to nearby wall and found a torch. I lit it on fire from the one nearby the entrance and started to explore the temple thing I can describe the temple it is amazing, it is even beautiful than the other temples I saw on Olympus. During one of my exploration around the temple I managed to find some sort of chamber area. When I entered I was aw struck on what I saw.

The entire area was illuminated with several crystals and appears to be glowing. I walked into the chamber when the doors closed behind blocking my only exit. 'It looks like I have no other choice than forward then.' I thought as I walk through the long corridor of the chamber. I felt some sort of presence in the area and by instinct I drew Riptide from my pocket and ready for anything that may come out from the shadows. I kept walking until I reached some steps, then I looked up to see an altar at the very top of the steps. I walked up to the steps once reached the top I was shocked you can say. Why you ask? Simple on top of the altar hold a gem or emerald you could say but the colour of the emerald was silver.

I was certain for one thing though I was attracted to the emerald for some unknown reason. I suddenly have the urge to touch the emerald. Before I knew it my hand was already resting on top of the emerald. When I touched it I saw several flashes in front of me. I could not comprehend what I saw until I collapsed on the cold hard floor. Before I lost consciousness I was looking at someone's shoes.

"Well I never knew that I have to kill you in order to fulfil that prophecy." The person said

"No matter though, once I kill you Mobius will belong to the Chaos Beast. For now I will let you enjoy this last day with your friends,Deus Mortiis." The person said before he disappeared in a flash of light. That's when I lost my consciousness.

-Line Break-

I woke up back in my favourite spot, almost like I fell asleep in that spot. Then I notice that the sun is going down its almost time for dinner. So I got up then ran back to camp, when I reached the dinning pavilion everybody looked at me. I ignored their looks and grabbed my meal then sacrificed my best portion to my father. Once I sacrificed my food to my father I walked to the Poseidon table where my two half siblings were waiting for me. The names of my two siblings are Regina Winchester and Adam Miller.

"Brother where have you been?" Adam asked

"You know just chilling at my favourite spot." I said

"You mean the beach?" Regina asked

"Nope." I said adding a pop on the 'p'

"Oh, come on can you at least tell where it is please?" asked Regina and Adam while adding the puppy dog eyes.

I forced myself not to look at their pleading looks but at the end I gave in.

"Alright here is the location." I said

I whispered to my siblings about my secret hangout spot or I should I say chill out area.

"Oh, you guys are the only people that know where it is. You have to promise me to not expose to the others." I whispered to them

"We promised brother." Adam and Regina said in unison

I smiled at my siblings seeing them very happy makes me happy. As I and my siblings eat and chat away about our lives Chiron decided to interrupt us and gave us the announcement about the game of capture the flag tonight.

"Heroes, today's game of capture the flag will be between the Athena Cabin and the Ares cabin." Chiron announced

All the campers cheered for the prospect of game. Everything quieted down when Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor.

"Alright heroes gear up and meet at the forest." Chiron said

And with that announcement all of rush back to our cabins and geared up for upcoming game of capture the flag. I and my siblings ran back to our cabin and getting ready for the game of capture the flag. Today I and my siblings are teamed up with Athena cabin, Demeter, Apollo Hecate, and Hermes cabin, while the rest are teamed up with the Ares cabin. Now all of camp is ready for the Camp. The Athena cabin placed their flag on top of a hill near Zeus fist is located. I was placed on guard duty on the flag while my two siblings were at border patrol.

As I was sitting on beside the flag I was just looking around my surroundings just listening to the sounds around me under the night sky. As I was enjoying my calm and quit surroundings, something suddenly came out of the woods in front of me. The person in front me was how you could describe as odd. Thank the gods that moonlight managed to illuminate the entire area so I can see where any camper that will try to take our flag, but this person was beyond my description of odd. First off are his looks his hair is like black but it stood up to Japanese anime spike look not only that but his hair almost look like it's made up crystal. Then his eyes were like hollow almost like no irises or anything. (A/n: Just imagine Sonic's dark form eyes minus Fleetway)

-3rd Person POV-

As the two warriors stare each other one thing was certain of the atmosphere that something bad will happen.

"So, you must be my counterpart." Mused the person in front of Percy

"Who are you?" Percy asked

"Me, I am Supplicium and I came here to kill you." Supplicium said towards Percy

Before Percy can even react, he was suddenly hit with a heavy punch to his stomach sending him skidding along the area. Percy tried to catch his breath and he looked in front of him with his arm just looking at him with those soulless eyes of his. I got to my feet then charged Supplicium with my sword and shield.

"Pathetic." He told Percy as he kicked the shield of his arm and sending it to nearby tree thus imbedding it in the process. He then punched Percy in his face also sending his helmet flying as well just land a few feet away from the flag. As Percy tried to get up he suddenly kicked upward thus sending few feet of the ground. Before Percy can even hit the ground Supplicium was under him then created a blast of pure energy around him hitting Percy and sending him flying nearby tree. Upon impact with the tree it split in half. Supplicium just cackled as he look at his enemy easily broken and beaten but he knew that to never to under estimate his opponents no matter how weak they are.

Little did they know that the entire camp saw blast of light. Everybody forgot about the game and went towards the direction of the light. The first to arrive at the scene was Percy's siblings Regina and Adam.

"Brother!" the both shouted

Percy looked at the direction of his siblings before his eyes widen at the sight of them and his friends coming to his aid.

"No one will interfere with this fight." Supplicium said

Before any of Percy friends can go and help him they were suddenly pushed back by an unknown force back before having some sort of force field around them. Percy managed to get on his feet and raised his sword ready to fight Supplicium.

"You know what might as well put on a show for your friends and family, because this will be the last time they will ever see you." Supplicium said with an evil grin in his face

"Bring it." Percy said

Supplicium got tired from using his fist instead he conjured a sword of pure energy. Both got into the stance then charged each other. Both combatants sword clashed as they exchange blows per blow from each other. As Percy and Supplicium were fighting the gods of Olympus flashed in to investigate the energy signature. When they arrived they were surprised to watch their savoir fighting this mysterious person.

Percy and Supplicium were equally matched as they exchanged their blows. Percy made a thrust towards Supplicium's stomach but only to parry by sword made of energy. Percy's friends were trying everything to break through the barrier with no luck. Percy was now getting tired and this was the advantage he was waiting for. He changed his sword into a spear which he threw it towards Percy only for him to dodge it by mere centimetres. When Percy looked he saw Supplicium charged at him. He quickly disarmed Percy and throwing his blade in the process towards his brother Adam. Before even the even the blade can hit brother Percy managed to muster enough energy to run and grab his sword from the blade.

"I see your powers are starting to awaken." Supplicium mused as he looked at his adversary

"I do not who you are, but one thing is certain no one. I mean no one will hurt my family or my friends." Percy said with anger

After his little speech something happened that neither the gods nor his friends can comprehend. Percy's entire body changed his hair now stood in all sides and those once bright sea green eyes are now soulless pit.

"I will kill you were you stand!" Percy said in anger

Percy's voice was deeper and appeared to be layered by more voices making him sound a bit demonic.

"Well its looks like you came out of hiding Oblivion." Supplicium smirked

The gods and their demigod children were surprised when Percy was called Oblivion by this enigma of a person. They watched as the two combatants charged each other without any weapon just their using fist. Both fighters were fast none of the demigods can even see them except the gods. The demigods can only see a blur of black and the sound of their fist connecting.

"Alright I have enough of this." Supplicium said

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Supplicium shouted while he raised his emerald

Before anyone can comprehend on what is happening time around them stop. The only person who is not affected of the Chaos control was Supplicium. Supplicium sent a flurry of punches towards the frozen form of Percy after that he sent multiple energy attacks ranging from his miniature chaos blast to his chaos spears. After those attacks he then jumped back then resumed time with a snap of his fingers.

When Supplicium resumed time Percy's friends and family watch in horror as Percy's body being hit by some sort of invisible force and getting cut. After those attacks they watched as Percy went on knee and grabbed his bleeding arm with his other. He returned back to his normal look after all the energy had left him. Now he is breathing hard as he tries to focus at his opponent on what he is planning to do.

"He, he, he, it seems you are losing your touch. Maybe after you die you might be able to give me a proper fight." Supplicium said with an evil smirk

"So for now you die. Chaos Lance." Supplicium

Percy managed to evade Supplicium's attack and uncapped Riptide and sliced Supplicium in half. Supplicium's body was sliced in half and went with a thud on the ground. The barrier was now gone and all of Percy's friend rush to help him. As Percy limped towards his friends they didn't notice a shadow forming behind Percy.

"You shouldn't have turned your back from your opponent Oblivion." Supplicium said

Like slow motion all of Percy's friends were running slow while Supplicium's chaos lance impaled itself into Percy's body. Percy looked at his body then to his friends with shocked expression with a mixture of sadness in his face. Supplicium retracted his chaos lance back to his hand before disappearing in his shadow. As he left he laughed maniacally for the death of Percy.

Percy's friend ran up to him as they watched him slowly close his eye and letting death taking him. The first people to arrive beside Percy were his siblings.

"Please don't die on us big brother." Regina pleaded

Percy weakly managed to open his eyes smile sadly to his siblings.

"Sorry… that...I...can't…my…promise to… the both of…you" Percy cough while some blood were dripping down his mouth

"Just hold on bro. someone get an Apollo camper here!" Adam said

Percy weakly pulled Riptide from his pocket and slowly gave it to Adam.

"Brother why are you giving me your sword?" Adam said with a few tears in his eyes

Percy smiled weakly and said "You…Are…One of…those that…I can trust…along with our…sister...hope...Both of…you can wield it…then pass…it down… to the next great hero…the one that value our…ideals and code."

As siblings were talking Poseidon was first to snap out of their trance then ordered Apollo to help heal his son. Son all the gods and goddesses then flashed near their children while Poseidon kneeled beside his dying son. Apollo managed to get there and asked Percy's siblings to give him some space while he tries to heal Percy.

After what feels like a several hours Apollo's face looked ready to pass out as the amount of energy as he tried his best to save his friend. Percy on the other hand knew that his time was already up so accepted his death.

"Guys...stop…you all know…that my…time …is already…up." Percy croaked

Everybody were now shedding their tears for their fallen hero and friend even Annabeth was crying harder than everybody expected since after their break up. Percy then looked at his grieving father and spoke

"Dad…can you…please…tell…my mother… that… I am… sorry and...I love...her." Percy croaked

"Son just hold on a little longer." Poseidon said

"No…dad…you know…my…time…is…already up…can you…promise…me…this." Percy said

"I…I promise. "Poseidon said

"Good…I think…I need…a…nap." Percy said as he closed his eyes while smiling

Percy then lay on the grass with his eyes closed as wind blows some of his hair and lie there peacefully not even caring for the world. That was the time when the great hero Perseus Jackson. Hades then approaches his brother and places his hand on his shoulder assuring him that he will get Elysium.

-Dead Percy's POV-

As I was making my way to the judgment Pavilion in the Underworld I notice a weird looking woman wearing a white robe. Somehow I felt drawn to her so I went towards her direction. I followed her towards to what some sort of cave. I kept on following her until I found myself to some sort of green field. I was surprise to what I saw. I mean the entire place was lush there no pollution and animals were roaming free with no worries.

"Greetings, young hero." The woman said

"Here come sit beside me." The woman said

I decided to sit beside her. One thing though she doesn't give this bad aura like Gaia instead she gives this feeling like what a mother gives off to her child when they are sacred almost like I was already home.

"I see you like your surroundings." The woman said

"This place is beautiful mam." I said simply

"I know young one." The woman said once more

"I don't want to be rude or anything but who are you?" I asked

The lady just chuckled and drops her hood revealing a beautiful woman even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. I mean her hair was lavender with red mix; her eye colour is always changing from light blue to any colour of the rainbow until it settled in into blue.

"My name is Aurora, young one." Aurora said

I was sure there was no goddess named Aurora in Greek Mythology.

"You must be wondering if I am goddesses." Aurora said

"Yes mam." I said politely

"Well I am certainly a goddess but not from this world." Aurora said

"Not from this world mam." Percy said

"Yes, but can you drop the mam act it sounds like I am old." Aurora said

"Sorry Aurora." Percy said

"Yes anyway, like I said earlier I did not come from this world." Aurora said

"Where did you come from?" Percy asked

"All in good time little one now I have an offer for you." Aurora said

"What kind of offer?" Percy asked

"First you must know something before you accept." Aurora said

"Alright, I am listening." Percy said

"Alright, In the near future the person that killed you will return to this world and will try to conquer this world. Before he can conquer your home he will first try to destroy my home. So here is the offer. I will reincarnate in my world but you will have no memory until you reach the same age when you died here in this world. So what is your answer?" Aurora asked Percy

Percy was thinking hard about the offer, but one thing is certain he will not allow Supplicium to conquer this world.

"I accept." Percy said

"Good, now take my hand." Aurora said

Percy was a bit hesitant about taking her hand

"Don't worry about your friends I will let them think you were reborn, you will see them once more." Aurora said and smiled sweetly

Percy then grabbed her hand both of them disappearing in flash of light

A/n: This is end for the first chapter of my Cosmic Chronicles. Also my school will be starting at June 10 here in the Philippines so I might update my stories a bit slower but I promise I will finish it till the end. Also please read my Welcome to Rapture and vote for the pairing. Bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey guys Assassinmaster909 here I will be starting my school again meaning that some of my stories will be a bit longer to update so anyway here is chapter 2 of Cosmic Chronicles hope you like it and please review. Also feel free read my welcome to rapture fan fic and vote for the pairing on that story**

**Me: I don't own anything all rights go to their respective and HoO go to Rick Riordan and Sonic and Co. goes to SEGA.**

Chapter 2

Rebirth of the hero

-Percy's POV-

As Aurora and I teleported away from what to me appears to be Earth I noticed that, everything around me was now like a mist like form around me. (**A/n: You know the one in the Archie comics where Knuckles ended up meeting Aurora something like that.) **

"Where are we?" I asked Aurora

"Well, we are at my world's version of what you call Elysium or was it the Underworld." Aurora mused

"Anyway, it is like my world's version of the afterlife." Aurora said(**A/n: somebody correct me if this is wrong okay because I am not sure on what kind of afterlife there is in Mobius.)**

"Okay." I said

I watched as multiple scenes are flashing through the mist. The images that I saw were you can say was weird for a human point of view since I am demigod I find a bit disturbing. For example that one image where an Egg shaped man created an army of robots then creating a machine that turns normal beings to his mindless slave. Then I saw a group on what Aurora calls them Mobians meaning that they are like us human but in a form of animals. On what I can see are a blue hedgehog, black and red hedgehog, silver hedgehog, a blond like two tailed fox and a red echidna. There so many of them fighting this guy but in the end the Mobians won and the Egg shaped man has gone into hiding.

I looked through the mist and keep seeing the images where this blue hedgehog will always save the world. I didn't notice that Aurora has stopped and looked at me then spoke.

"It is time for you to be Reborn once more Perseus." Aurora said

"Wait, before I get reborn. Will I have my memory here back on Earth or will I forget once more?" I asked

"Well, didn't I answer earlier before we got her?" She countered

"Well, I was uhhh." I for once lost for words

She face palmed and muttered something in a different language that I don't even know. After a few minutes of those unknown language she then face me and release a sigh.

"Alright, I won't repeat this so listen carefully okay." Aurora said

"Alright." I answered

Aurora heaved a sigh then begun the explanation

"You will lose all your memories when you get to be reborn, meaning you will be starting from the beginning making new memories. When you reach the same age when you died on earth you will regain those memories, but it will only happen when you are alone or be exposed too much energy that is identical to the chaos emeralds. If the happens you will black out then you will have to tell your new friends to help your old ones. Here's the catch though while you stay in Mobius the time on earth will be a bit slower unlike in my world. Meaning that once you and your companions travelled to earth you will be gone or in this case dead only for a couple of years. I will appear to your Olympian parents about your reincarnation and the threat okay." She said before catching her breath

Then she looked at me and then smiled like it wasn't a big deal at all to her.

"Any more questions?" she asked

"Nope, everything is good." I said

"Okay, time for to go now." She said sweetly

"Wait what do you..." I was cute off when Aurora snapped her fingers then I blacked out.

-Line break-

-3RD Person POV-

It was dark and the stars are shinning in the night sky. The people in Mobotropolis are all happily going to sleep. On the other hand the palace where the king and queen of Mobius reside are bustling seeing that the maids are working around the clock because there queen is about to give birth to quads. The King of Mobius only known as King Jules the Hedgehog is sitting beside and holding his wife hand Queen Alena the Hedgehog. The midwifery was currently present to help the queen deliver her children.

"You are ready push now, your majesty." The midwifery said

The queen looked scared she then looked at his husband looking for reassurance. He nodded to his wife assuring her that he will be with her when she will deliver their children. The queen then looked at the midwifery then nodded her head.

"Alright your majesty when I say push you have to push okay." The midwifery said to the queen

The queen nodded then the begun the pain staking process of giving birth. The first child that came was female hedgehog a purple hedgehog and spikes that resembles of an orchid. The midwifery then handed the child to one of her assistant who then handed her to her father. After a couple of hours the next child came. The child is a light green hedgehog with three quills in his forehead. The same process repeated as the child was given again to his father together with his sister. The king looked down at his two sleeping children and smiled, he then looked at his wife to assure her that he will be beside her. After the next couple of hours the queen had finally given birth to her third child.

The young hedgehog was cobalt blue in colour and is almost identical to his father. The assistant then handed the child to his awaiting father. The child birth had taken its toll to the queen. The queen is now tired.

"I am tired." The queen told the midwifery and her husband

"Please your majesty, one more time your last child is almost out." The midwifery

"I… can't." The queen said

"Please love for our last child." The king urged his wife

The queen knew if she doesn't the child might die. She slowly nodded her head and repositioned herself.

"Alright, your majesty just one more time then it's all over." The Midwifery said

The queen did and pushed. It repeated in couple of minutes then turned hours.

"Just one more push your majesty, I can already see the head." The midwifery said

The queen nodded then with one last push she had finally given birth to their last child.

"Congratulation your majesty, it's a boy." The midwifery said

She then handed the child to their father. The king took a long look at his children. One girl and three boys, the king then picked up their children and walked towards his resting wife. When reached his wife he then gently then gave his children to their mother.

"They are beautiful Jules." The said even though she is tired

"I know love." The King said to his wife

"So what should we name them?" the queen asked as she is just regaining her strength to sit up

The queen looked at her sleeping children and smiled down at them. She first picks up their first child who happens to be female

"Let's call her Sonia, our little princess." The queen said

"Sonia I like it." The king said

The king then picked their second child. The child is green and has a couple of quills on his forehead.

"How about we call this little guy Manic. What do you think love?" The king asked his wife

"Manic hmmm, I like it." The queen said

The queen then picked their third child. The third child is a cobalt blue hedgehog. He almost looks like the king except he doesn't have a little brown like hair on his forehead.

"Let's call him Sonic." the king said

"Sonic, I like the sound of it love." The queen said

The Queen of Mobius then picked up their last child. The little hedgehog has a lighter shade of blue unlike his brothers. His quills stand a bit higher unlike his siblings. The queen was thinking hard on for a name for their youngest child. She then suddenly has the name.

"How about we call him Perseus 'Ace' the hedgehog?" The queen said to his husband

"Perseus 'Ace' the Hedgehog, I like it." The king said

The king looked at his wife and his four sleeping children and smiled. He then notices that his wife had fallen asleep. He slowly lay beside his wife and kissed her forehead before going to sleep. Little did the King and Queen of Mobius that their fourth child is the reborned hero of Earth.

Aurora was watching through her mist like TV in her place and smiled as her champion has been reborned.

"It looks like everything is going according to my plan." Aurora said

"It looks like it, but are you sure about this that they can beat my brother?"

"Don't worry too much Kizu; they can help to get your brother back." Aurora assured her

"I hope you are right." Kizu said

With that the two beings disappeared and returned to their respective zones.

**A/n: Finally Chapter 2 down and chapter 3 coming up. The chapter 9 of welcome is almost complete so I might update it before or after Friday. Anyway my school just started and now my stories will be updated a bit slower but I will never give up. Also read my Welcome to Rapture and vote for its pairing. Anyway that's the end catch all of you next time =)**


End file.
